Stolen Love
by Cho-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome, at first for revenge, but what happens when love blossoms, and Kagome returns to Inu yasha pregnant.My first Fanfic!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Ok, I am no good at summaries... basically, Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome for revenge, but it ends up being much more then that, even love. Just read it and find out! My first fanfic!^_^  
  
Now it is time for you to die Sesshomaru! Kaza no Kuzu! Inu yasha yelled, as he swung Tetsusaiga into the air. *Smash* it hit Sesshomaru s armor breaking it into little tiny pieces. This sent Sesshomaru into a rage.  
  
Mark my words brother...you will pay for this, no matter what I have to do, you will pay. with that Sesshomaru left in a huff. And Inu yasha began to get cocky a little to soon, with no idea what awaited him.  
  
Inu yasha! Stop being so cocky! He said that he would be back! Kagome said very annoyed at how Inu yasha was acting.  
  
Shut up wench! I sent that puppy dog running with his tail between his legs!  
  
OSUWARI! *thud* Inu yasha crashed face first into that rock hard ground. Sango and Miroku chuckled in the backround.  
  
Inu yasha! You make me so mad! You aren t even taking the fact that he said he would come back to get his revenge serious! What if you get hurt for any reason!  
  
Don t worry Kagome you ll kill me before he does with all of those commands of yours. Inu yasha huffed.  
  
Oh....so you think that I will kill you huh?! Fine then maybe I shouldn t be around you, if I am such a hazard! I am going for a walk. I ll be back when I am cooled down!  
  
Fine go! See how much I care!!!!!!  
  
OSUWARI! *thud*  
  
*muffled* why you!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~* Back to Sesshomaru *~*~*~* Jokken and Sesshomaru stood on the balcony os Sesshomaru s enormous castle, watching Rin play in the garden. Sesshomaru stood silent, he was plotting his revenge to his no good half brother, Inu yasha. He would get him back really good, no one ever injures Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands!  
  
Sesshomaru-sama! What is your masterful plan to get that baka hanyou brother of yours back? Will you attack him in his sleep...poison him...or maybe... Jokken was interupted by Sesshomaru s sudden stroke of genius.  
  
No. I am going to steel his women...  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Well that is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, but remember this is my first fic, so if you don t have anything nice to say, then don t say anything at all. ^_^ 


	2. Kidnapped!

A/N: Hey guys Chapter 2 is finally done! Thanx for all of your reviews! Sorry it took so long to post too...I was having hand trouble, and had to get xrays...apparently I type and draw way to much anyway, I finally got around to typing this chapter! So please enjoy!  
I don't own Inu yasha...nor will I ever..must u all rub it in!--  
  
Chapter two: kidnaped  
  
Kagome had been so annoyed with Inu yasha that she didn't even realize that she had wandered all the way into the western lands.  
"My god Inu yasha gets on my nerves so much sometimes!"Kagome continued her rambling...not paying attention to her volume catching Sesshomaru-sama's attention.  
"Jokken. Is this the girl that follows my pathetic hanyou brother around?" "Yes my lord." "Well...then she just walked right into my arms now didn't she...this is going to be much easier then I thought. Jokken go take Rin back to my castle...I shall meet you there shortly." "Hai me lord!" Jokken took Rin and they left off to of's castle, leaving him alone with Kagome." Kagome still unaware of Sesshomaru's presence. Took notice to a lovely hot spring just beyond where she was standing. "Oh! Well I am sure that maybe I can make Inu yasha worry a little bit longer...these hot springs just look so inviting ."- Kagome folded her clothes and undergarments as she entered the steamy springs. "Woooowwww this feels like a dream! Sango and I will have to come back here sometime...without that pervert!" back to the gang  
'It's getting late where in the world can Kagome be...I don't have a good feeling about this at all.' Inu yasha was beginning to worry about his Kagome, she had been gone for quite some time and his worry began to show.  
"Oh don't worry Inu yasha, I am sure that Kagome is just blowing off steam...you two always get in such silly fights." Miroku said trying to be comforting...however he kind of defeated the purpose of that by eyeing Sango the whole time.  
"Watch it MONK! ::smack:: Don't worry Inu yasha. She'll be back before the fish is done I bet'cha." Sango gave him a week smile.  
Back to Kagome  
Kagome finished up in the hot spring and started making her way to the other side to retrieve her clothing. "Ahhhh, that felt nice, now I can return to Inu yasha in a good mood." "I wouldn't count on that....Kagome." A deep voice from beyond the trees replied.  
"who...who's there? Tell me?!" Kagome's hand shook, as she reached out for her clothes.  
"Why the scared voice? You seem as if I was going to kill you." Sesshomaru made his grand appearance infront of Kagome. "Lets just make his easy, and why don't you come with me." Sesshomaru held out his hand for Kagome to grab.  
"WOAH! Hold the phone!! You just expect me to go god knows where with you...quietly?!Wait till Inu yasha hears about this! He'll never let you live!" 'Wow is it just me...or does Sesshomaru look actually not half bad today...::shakes head:: what am I saying...he is a murderer! A pure killer, with no emotion at all...although his eyes are so....' "Foolish mortal girl. Do you dare question me Sesshomaru of the western lands? IF you don't come with me this instant..I will have to take force..believe me I don't have a problem with that...if blood is spilled Inu yasha would be able to find you much quicker now wouldn't he." '...that smell....it is the scent of fresh flowers, is it...her? What am I saying! Stupid human girl putting thoughts in my head!' "Listen Sesshomaru! Don't you even try ANYTHING with me!" Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow, although she knew she was no match for him....she felt it better to at least put up somewhat of a fight...she wasn't about to go quietly. "If you must be like this then very well..." With that Sesshomaru used his awful quick reflexes to swoop up Kagome into his arms, and took off in the air.  
"HELP!!! IIIINNNNUU YAASSHAA!!!" Kagome cried for Inu yasha as loud as she could, but to no avail. Quickly Sesshomaru used his poison claws to put her into a deep sleep. Back to Inu yasha  
Inu yasha sniffed the air, a cool unpleasant breeze brushed past him. "Something isn't right...Kagome...I think she may be in grave danger! I have to go find her!!" With that Inu yasha was off to find his beloved Kagome. With not a clue on the pain and suffering he would soon indore...  
  
A/N: Well that is the end of chapter two! I hope that everyone enjoyed it! More to come soon! and i mean soon this time!!! 


End file.
